


Nicest Thing

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt!Merlin, Loss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Song Prompt:Nicest Thing - Kate Nash:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmT9jNashAgIn which Merlin pines and grieves for his Arthur.





	Nicest Thing

All you knew was that he was so nice

He was the nicest thing you’d seen.

And you had spent every second of your life devoting yourself to him,

Opening yourself to him,

Putting your life down for him…

But, yet you still hid from him.

 

He could sense your dishonesty,

And that is why it never was.

But you couldn’t tell him.

For it would have become even less.

 

You watch him with her,

And you wish it was you.

 

You thought you’d be his favourite.

You wanted to be the reason he was in the world,

Like you were for him.

 

You wish he looked at you the way he looked at her,

You wish he cherished your smile, like he did hers.

 

You wish he’d just asked,

Just asked for the whole truth

Because you would have told him.

But he didn’t.

Because he wasn’t interested in figuring you out.

 

You watch him touch her,

Her hands

Her back

Her cheek

Her lips.

 

You almost feel it on your own skin,

But you don’t.

 

You knew more of him than her

You spent more time with him than her

And yet she knew how to make him laugh

How to make him feel.

 

 

Basically,

 

You wish that he loved you.

You wish he needed you

You wish that he was your shadow

And you his

And that whenever you were apart his heart would break

And without you he’d be spending the rest of his nights awake,

That he wouldn’t eat without you,

Drink without you…

 

That he wouldn’t be without you.

 

That you were the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep.

 

But you weren’t.

 

And now he was gone,

 

_And he gave the last of himself to her._


End file.
